


Wildflowers [Chapter Nine]

by bobasheebaby



Series: Cordonian Ruby [10]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mention of dead parents, mention of Assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Ruby and Beau are married.
Relationships: The Heir (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Series: Cordonian Ruby [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724443
Kudos: 2





	Wildflowers [Chapter Nine]

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter took it out of me, I seriously need to stop setting myself up to write weddings ‘cause writing them is hell. (My muse thinks them up and then digs her heels in the sand as we try to write it.) Usually I’m done a day or two early and get a head start on next weeks chapter, this week that did not happen so I may have to take a week or two hiatus for me and my muse to bounce back and get back on track.

Olivia gazed at Ruby, a soft smile on her lips as she took in the young woman before her. Ruby was a vision in the simple white wedding dress and braided bun with delicate blue wildflowers tucked between the twists. Even the cowboy boots that had made Olivia roll her eyes looked absolutely perfect on the young bride.

It was hard to believe that this was the same child that Bastien had rescued twenty-one years prior. Back then she had thought herself weak for fleeing the country, now she knew she had made the correct choice for everyone.

“You look stunning Ruby, as beautiful as your mother on her wedding day.”

“Thanks Mama,” Ruby gave a soft smile, “was she as nervous when she married my father?”

“She didn’t have time to feel nervous, there had been a few attacks, there was one, well two on the day your parents married.

The first one was when we were getting dressed, your mother kicked ass, got dressed and went and married your father. Then in the middle of the reception your mother and I were abducted, we managed to free ourselves from our bonds, but that wasn’t the end of our fight.

Your father came to rescue your mother and together they were a force like no other. They fought back to back and won, then we all went back to the reception.

You have the same fire in you that both your parents had, I can see it in you during every tournament.

You will be victorious in taking down Bradshaw, you and Beau have the same connection your parents had. There isn’t a doubt in my mind that together you shall prevail.”

Ruby nodded, she’d long ago gotten used to her mama knowing exactly what was bothering her without asking. While she was still concerned about the fight to come she knew better than to argue with the woman who raised her.

“Now that we have that out of the way I have a gift for you. I wish I could give you one of your mother’s pieces of jewelry but we couldn’t risk returning to the palace to retrieve them. We didn’t know how long we would have to escape before Bradshaw started to look for you.” Olivia looked at the small box in her hands, “while it’s not your mother’s I did have her favorite earrings replicated for you.” She lifted the lid of the box revealing four small round rubies clustered around a tiny pearl. “Your mother’s were gold and sapphires, I thought these would suit you better. Your father gifted your mother many pearl pieces, so it felt more fitting than gold.”

Ruby looked at the earrings in awe, tears pricking at her eyes, “they’re beautiful Mama, thank you.”

\- - -

Ruby gave her appearance one final cursory glance at the sound of a soft knock at the door, “come in.”

“Oh Ruby,” Ellie said with a gentle smile. “You look absolutely beautiful. Beau won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.”

“Thanks Nana,” Ruby blushed at the older woman’s words. “for everything — hosting, allowing us to use your space.”

“Don’t even mention it dear.”

Ruby shook her head; Nana would always welcome anyone into her home and family. _What if I fail, never see them again? I’m taking Beau away from them …_ She turned away as tears welled in her eyes.

“What’s got you down today?”

Ruby quickly wiped at her eyes, thankful for the waterproof mascara. “I just don’t want to fail. I’m taking Beau away and —”

“Hush now, none of that.” Ellie soothed, hands clasping Ruby’s as she pulled her to sit by her side. “First, you are doing no such thing, I knew Beau would be the first to marry since the day he brought you here.

The way he looked at you, and you looked at him, I knew he’d follow you to the ends of the earth.

Second, you won’t fail,” Ellie raised her hand as Ruby went to speak, “you might not succeed in regaining your country, but that doesn’t mean you failed.”

She brushed at her lavender skirt, “take it from an old woman, failing is not even trying, not losing when you’ve done everything in your power to overcome obstacles.

Crown or no crown, your birth parents will be proud of you.”

Ruby gave a grateful smile, “I needed to hear that.”

“I’m sure your mother has already told you the same.”

“She has,” Ruby nodded, “I don’t know it just seems different hearing it from someone else.”

“Oh yes, it’s harder to believe a parent.” Ellie patted her hand. “Now, I think it’s about time for your father to walk you down to my Beau.”

\- - -

From the second Bastien walked Ruby down the grassy aisle to Beau time went lightning fast.

As she tried to recall the ceremony she was met with flashes of colorful wildflowers lining the aisle, and tied to the wooden arch. Beau’s vows to her were the only part of the ceremony she could remember; his heartfelt words touching her deeply.

_Ruby, I never thought I would meet the love of my life when I was only seventeen. You have always surprised me and kept me on my toes from the moment we met._

_You are the perfect mix of sweetness and knock you on your ass. There isn’t one thing about you that I would ever want to change._

_You are strong and fierce and love with your whole heart. Anyone who is loved by you knows just how special that is._

_You are selfless and kind and take every pain those close to you feel as your own without a second thought. You are amazing and you take my breath away every day._

_Who knows exactly what our future will look like, but I know that together we can conquer any adversary we may face._

If there had been any remaining doubt in her mind that Beau felt forced to leave behind the life he knew, his words pushed all uncertainty away.

\- - -

Ruby smiled as she finally scanned over the barn turned reception space. She could see small details that showed how hard Mama Jo had worked to blend her and Beau into the wedding in only a month's time. The quickness of the wedding felt natural, after five years together there was no reason to have a long engagement. _Mama Jo really does know best._

Twinkle lights in mason jars hung from the rafters, small centerpieces of wildflowers adorned each table, the most surprising touch was the pressed wildflowers on each name card, only her mother and father knew she saved each and every flower Beau gave her in that exact way. She wasn’t usually one to be so sentimental but she couldn’t bear to watch the flowers he brought her wither and wilt, so she took to preserving each one.

She quickly looked away before tears could sting at her eyes. Today was a celebration, the last time she and Beau would be able to see most of their friends and family for the foreseeable future.

She let out a laugh as she spotted Beau dancing like a fool with her younger brothers to a pop song she couldn’t quite place. While Beau and Lovett danced like nobody was watching she noticed that Galen was a little more reserved as always.

She quickly crossed the large barn to the dance ‘floor’, her boots thumping against the wooden floor with each step. “Come on Galen, let loose a little,” she grabbed his hand lifting over her head and giving herself a twirl, “it’s a party.”

“Only for you RuRu.”

Ruby stuck out her tongue, “you don’t get to call me that … but I’ll let it slide just this once.”

“Whatever you say Ru-by.”

Ruby shook her head, allowing herself to get lost in the music she was positive Lovett must have picked. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she danced around with her brothers and husband.

She watched as her family, both old and new, the people she always had and those she just found enjoyed themselves. She couldn’t help but think, maybe everything would be okay.


End file.
